nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Family of the Glorious Kingdom of the House
The Royal Family are the relatives of the current King and Queen. Before the introduction of democracy to the Kingdom the King and Queen acted as the leaders of the land. While the country is now governed by the elected Members of Parliament the Royal Family still hold various legislative and administrative powers aswell as acting as figureheads of the Government. The current Royal Family Currently the Royal Family is in the Leiken Era. The reigning sovereign is Queen Chloe Barthow (Nee Leiken) who is married to King Stuart Barthow (68). They have had 3 children: Princess Isabella (36), Prince Josh (29) and Princess Suzy (25). Isabella is the heir to the throne. Information Administrative and legislative responsibilties Only the King and Queen hold the administrative and legislative powers for the Royal Family. These powers include passing laws once they have passed through Everlight with the authority to veto any bill (Although this hasn't been done for 109 years). They appoint all members of the peerage and are the heads of the House of Inequality, in addition they open and close the government and act as close advisors to the Prime Minister. They are the Chief Justices of the Royal High Court of the Kingdom and are thus the highest authority of law. They often act as official envoys of the Kingdom and the majority hold high-ranking military positions. Public image The Royals are an extremely important part of the Kingdom, and are adored by many. They often are present at the official openings of buildings, maiden voyages of ships and many other occasions. Their many palaces are open for public visiting whenever they are not present. Any citizen can request a meeting with the Royal Family although they are not often granted this priviledge however the majority of letters are answered. Funding The funding for the Royal Family comes primrarily from visitors to their palaces aswell as the wealth accumalated by their ancestors and they also receive healthy donations from the public and peerage. The Royal Family also make many donations to charity. Peerage The Royal Family act as the ''First members of the Upper House of the House of Inequality, also known as the House of Inequality. ''This position is inherent to all Royalty, and is where the majority of their power comes from as all laws go through the House of Inequality before being passed. They are also the appointers of all members of the peerage and thus appoint the House of Inequality. The reigning sovereign holds the Dukedom of the Incomparable Gardens and thus is the de-facto Head of the House of Inequality. Palaces As forementioned, the Palaces of the Family are the pride of the Nation. The Royal Family own 357 palaces throughout the Kingdom, on Narrion, Earth and the other planets of the Kingdom. Golden-temple-500.jpg|Beliverde Palace Belvedere-palaces-austrian-galleries-vienna-a381.jpg|Euphoric Palace 1518033-pelesh-palace-romania-cinaia-winter.jpg|Refleja Palace Versailles Palace.jpg|Hoi Palace Castle Neuschwanstein winter.jpg|Versailles Palace Category:CYOC Category:The Glorious Kingdom of the House Category:People